Wyatt Family
The Wyatt Family is a middle class family originally from Brooklyn, New York. Background |-|Early 1900's= Siblings Christopher and Sarah Wyatt grew up in Ireland. Being part Irish on their fathers side and Italian on their mother's side. In Ireland Sarah met Joseph Rogers a German migrant. They were married in April of 1911 and immigrated to the United States of America the following year, along with Christopher. They settled in Brooklyn, New York where Sarah gave birth to their first son - Steven Grant Rogers on July 4, 1914. Joseph lost his job in 1915 and could not find another. which changed everything. He fell into a deep depression becoming an alcoholic, even going as far as to abuse Sarah and Steve. Leaving Sarah to work non stop as her job at a factory. Along with some help from Christopher who did his best to look after Sarah and Steve to protect them from Joseph. Joseph later died of a heart attack in 1917. A month later Sarah found out she was pregnant again. Slightly relieved Joseph was no longer around. Sarah later gave birth to a second son - Leonardo Christopher Wyatt on May 4, 1918. Sarah began to work double shifts at a garment factory and took in laundry to help ends meet and support her young sons. though she always had help from Christopher. Sarah died some years later of illness. In 1938, Leo married his high school sweetheart, Lilian Scott. |-|1943-1945= In 1943, both Leo and Lorenzo became involved in the war going on - World War II. Wanting to follow in their late uncles footsteps. Both ended up never coming back from the war and unknown to them leaving behind a child each. After finding out Leo died Lilian found out she was pregnant. She gave birth to a son in 1944 - Elliott Leonardo Wyatt. After Steve was pronounced dead Peggy found out she was pregnant. She later gave birth to a daughter - Stevie-Marie Brooklyn Wyatt. After his death Leo became a Guardian Angel and Steve volunteered to be apart of some experiments where he became a Super Solider. Though Steve ended up freezing in the ocean for years. Sarah's Descendants |-|Children= 'Steve Rogers' 'Leo Wyatt' |-|Grandchildren= 'Stevie-Marie Rogers' *'Status:' Deceased *'Lifetime:' November 1945 - *'Description:' Conceived right before steve was frozen for years. She never met her father but was raised by her mother, becuase he was believed to have died the day after she was conceived. 'Elliott Wyatt' *'Status:' Deceased *'Lifetime:' 1944 - 1976 *'Description:' Conceived before his father went into the war. His mother never saw his father again so Elliott and Leo never met. |-|Great-Grandchildren= 'Sharon Carter' *'Status:' Alive *'Lifetime:' *'Full Name:' Sharon Margret Carter *'Description:' Stevie-Marie Rogers got pregnant after a one-night stand. When she told the father he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. So Stevie-Marie went on to raise her daughter on her own. She wanted and "S" name to honor her father Steve Rogers. Her middle name Margret comes from Stevie-Marie's mother Peggy Carter. Her last name is Carter and not Rogers because Stevie-Marie was close to her mother and didn't really know her father. Family Tree Surname Meaning his famous name is of mainly Anglo-Saxon origin, deriving from the medieval male personal name found as "Wiot, Wyot and Gyot", developed from the Olde English pre 7th Century given name "Wigheard", composed of the elements "wig", war, with "heard", hardy, brave, strong. After the Norman Conquest of 1066, and the subsequent introduction of Norman forms of the Old French personal names William (from the Germanic "wil", will, desire, with "helm", helmet, protection), and Guy or Why, Wi, (from the Germanic "wido", wood or wide), the existing English names Wiot, Wyot and Gyot were also frequently used as diminutive forms of the Norman names. Notes Category:Family